The Night Before Christmas
by TheGirlWhoLived19
Summary: The goings on in the Weasley household on the night before christmas !


**The Night before Christmas**

It was Christmas eve. Ron and Hermione were in the process of trying to put Rose and Hugo to bed. However, Rose and Hugo were making it easier said than done.

Ron and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table, discussing other ways they could catch them.

"I could go after Rose and you could go after Hugo." Suggested Ron.

"Ok, but we wouldn't of had any trouble putting them to bed if someone hadn't given them Extra Christmas Bouncing Bertie Botts Beans" snapped Hermione.

"Lighten up. It's Christmas eve. It's ok if they have a late night." Said Ron.

"Well I don't want a late night. So lets just stop arguing and catch them." Said Hermione , leaving the table to look for Hugo.

Suddenly, she saw a flash of red, frizzy hair fly by. She knew that was Hugo. Hugo had inherited Hermione frizzy hair and Ron's red hair. Rose had inherited her mothers brown hair and the tameness of her father's hair. Hermione knew that Hugo had ran into the spare bedroom. Hermione didn't like using magic too much around the children but desperate times called for desperate measures. She apparated into the spare bedroom and saw Hugo trying to hide behind the curtains. She pulled away the curtains and grabbed Hugo. She carried him, struggling, in her arms downstairs. Once she got downstairs, she went over to her potions cabinet and got out a mild sleeping potion. She gave a spoonful to Hugo. He relaxed into her arms. She sat down in the living room with a sleepy Hugo in her arms.

About an hour later, Ron came into the room with a calm Rose. He had obviously given her some of the sleeping potion too. He sat down next to Hermione who was holding Hugo who was fast asleep.

"Took you long enough. Lets get them to bed, so we can get to bed." Snapped Hermione.

"Fine. No need to snap." Said Ron back, following Hermione out of the living room. She huffed loudly but didn't reply.

They took the children up to their respective rooms and tucked them in. They then came back downstairs and finished the last of the decorations and put the children's presents out.

"Hermione, I know it's our anniversary tomorrow but I want to give you my present now." Said Ron. They were both sat the table enjoying a hot chocolate with a drop of fire whiskey.

"Oh Ron. I don't expect anything." Replied Hermione.

"You deserve it. You have given me two beautiful children. I'm sorry about this evening. You deserve a present just for being able to control them, I don't make it much easier for you." He said, passing Hermione the present.

"You got that right." Hermione said. She carefully opened the present. Inside was a magical picture frame. The moving pictures inside the frame changed from a picture of Ron and Hermione on their first date, to their engagement party, to their wedding day, to the day Rose was born, to the day Hugo was born and the last picture was all four of them on holiday in Australia visiting Hermione parents. "Oh, Ron."

"I know it's not much but I knew you didn't have pictures of all of us." Said Ron, thinking Hermione didn't like the present.

"Ron, I love it ! Here's my present." She exclaimed. She pulled out her present from her pocket. It was a flat thin present. She handed it to Ron. He took it from her and opened it. Inside was three tickets for the Chudley Cannons.

"Wow. But why only three tickets ? Who is going to go ?" asked Ron.

"You, Harry and Ginny. Of course." Replied Hermione.

"What about you ? It's your present to me. You should enjoy it too." Said Ron.

"You know just as much as me that I don't particularly like Quidditch. I would rather you three enjoy it." Explained Hermione.

"Thank you. I love you. Thank you for the last 6 years and for Hugo and Rose." Said Ron. He leaned over to Hermione as did she. Their lips met, it was nothing deep but was full of love and meaning. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"Lets go up to bed." Suggested Hermione.

"I like the sound of that." Said Ron, with a knowing glint in his eye.

"I meant to go to sleep." Hermione responded smiling. She got up and grabbed Ron's hand. As they left the kitchen, Ron flicked off the lights with his wand.

Once upstairs they both got into their bedclothes and climbed into bed. Hermione turned away from Ron and he hugged her from behind.

They had been asleep for about two hours when there was a gentle knock at the door. Hermione rolled over in Ron's arms. She smiled up at him. He let go of her and she got up from the bed. She walked round the bed and opened the door. On the threshold stood Hugo holding his teddy by the ear.

"What can I do for Hugo ?" asked Hermione.

"Has Santa come yet ?" he asked.

"Santa wont come until you have woken up in the morning. He will know that you have had a full nights sleep." Explained Hermione. As she said it, there were running footsteps coming down the hall.

"What is going on ?" said Rose, in a very bossy tone. She had already inherited her mothers bossiness.

"Hugo couldn't sleep. Now, I suggest the two of you go back to sleep." Suggested Hermione. Rose and Hugo exchanged looks, there seemed to be a silent understanding between them even at their young age.

"We would like to sleep in your bed." Commanded Rose.

"Only on one condition, you have to go to sleep." Called Ron from the bed. He moved over to make room for the them. Ron and Hermione had changed their bed to a queen size when they had Rose, in the case of moments like this. Rose, Hugo and Hermione climbed into the bed. Rose and Hugo lay in the middle and Ron and Hermione cuddled them.

" Rose kicked me." Shouted Hugo.

"No I didn't." replied Rose.

"Go sleep !" shouted Ron and Hermione in unison. They both fell silent straight away.

A few minutes later they all fell asleep, cuddled together on the queen size bed of Ron and Hermione's. This was a typical night before Christmas in the Weasley household.

A/N: A little cute Christmas story.


End file.
